


Little Shell

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McHanzo Shorts [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2017, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: McHanzo Week 2017 - Day 7 The sea | The BeachHanzo loves swimming in the sea, Genji always teases him that he is a merman.





	Little Shell

Hanzo sat on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff of the Gibraltar base, it was a quiet place that the others couldn’t get to, apart from Genji who didn't like the sea. It was peaceful, a place to sit and think, to enjoy the sun at any time of day. From the moment he set foot on the base, he had felt uneasy about everyone; even though most of them smiled and were civil to him, he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were all pretending and secretly cursing him behind his back for what he did to Genji. Only Angela had seemed to make any forward indication that she knew it was his fault that Genji was now a cyborg. In some aspects he wish they had all been more up front about it, then he could visit this place more, instead of being hunted for when he missed a meal or a social.  
With a sigh Hanzo leaned over the edge of the rock and dipped his fingers into the clear ocean water. It was nice and cool on the hot summers day, he enjoyed the feeling so much; it brought a real smile to his face, one that only two people at base had ever seen… Genji and Jesse… Hanzo smiled as he looked out to see, Jesse had been a welcomed drinking companion when he first joined Overwatch and soon the two had become intimate; although no one really knew what they were up to, sometime Hanzo wasn’t sure what they were? Were they in a relationship? Or just there for comfort and stress? Hanzo shook his head and looked at the sun, he had another hour before the sun set, it would be best if he started his swim now. Slowly he pulled off his clothes and gear and placed them in a back pack he had brought with him, once they were neatly secured he hung the bag off a rock sticking out from the cliff.  
Taking a few steps Hanzo jumped into the sea with a simple dive, his body shivered as the water rushed past him in cool waves as he sank lower to the bottom, it was shallow here due to all the rocks; it would be far too dangerous to jump from the cliffs edge, which was only 20 feet up. Hanzo brought himself above the water and took a deep breath while pushing his free hair back, maybe he should have tied it back before swimming. Hanzo tread water for a bit while his body got use to the water’s temperature. Finally he dived back under and slowly swan to the bottom of the sea where the rocks were pretty colours under the suns light, a few small fish swam past him in a hurry which made him smile. He continued to swim along the rocks until he came across a few shells that were a pretty colour, he picked it up and turned it over, it was a cream with bright orange stripes across it. He had never seen anything like it before but it was very pretty.  
Hanzo loved the water, especially the sea. Genji had joked that he was a merman when he was little because of how much Hanzo swam, any chance he got Hanzo would take it. The sea was easy to read, you could tell when it was angry and when it was calm unlike people. He loved how rough it could be while still being gentle. He also liked that he couldn’t really hear anything while under water, it seemed quiet and peaceful to him. Nothing disturbed him while under it.  
Hanzo closed his hand around the shell and began to search for more shells near by the previous one. A large splashing sound caught his attention from behind, like someone jumping into the water close by; before he could turn around and examine what it was Hanzo felt an arm wrap around his chest. It took him by surprise and he went to shout at the person and fight but water entered his mouth and trickled into his lungs. A cough stuck in his throat and the person pulled him towards the surface. When they broke free into the air Hanzo spluttered and coughed as the persons deep breaths echoed by his ear. Hanzo pushed away from the person and roughly kicked them in the stomach as he did so. He turned around expecting his attacker to be a stranger only to find Jesse McCree treading water with one hand, the other around his stomach. Hanzo was annoyed, why had Jesse done that, he knew not to startle him. Before Hanzo could utter a word, Jesse was already holding on to Hanzo and pulling him towards the rock he had been sitting on earlier. Hanzo didn’t struggle as words finally escaped Jesse’s lips.  
“You alright darlin’?” His words are full of concern and Hanzo is surprised to see worry in the cowboys eyes. Damn did Jesse look good. His hair was sticking to his skin, his skin shone in the glow of the sun on the water droplets dripping down his face and his red shirt clung to his body leaving nothing to the imagination.  
“Y-yes…” Hanzo answered, confused as to why Jesse was so concerned about him. Jesse gave a big sigh and pulled Hanzo into his chest.  
“Don’t scare me like tha’,” he smiled and pulled back from the archer. “I don’t think I have many years to spare if I have to worry about you drowning too.”  
“Drowning?” Hanzo asked cocking his head to the side with confusion.  
“Yeah…” Jesse nodded his head and pushed Hanzo onto the rock, which he agreed to jump onto. “I was watching you down here, I turned away to talk to Lucio for a few minutes then next thing I saw was you under the water.” Jesse jumped up on to the rock next to him. “I thought you had fallen in, so I jumped in to save ya.” Hanzo smiled and gave a little chuckle.  
“I didn’t fall in Jesse,” He pushed his hair away from his eyes. “I went swim-” Hanzo registered what Jesse had said and suddenly his face hardened. “You mean to tell me that you jumped from that height to save me, Jesse McCree! Do you know how dangerous that is?!” Hanzo exclaimed at him, those rocks were seriously dangerous and if Jesse had hit one on his way down he would have been killed. “You cowboy are the most foolish and irresponsible person I have ever met. Not only did you assume that I couldn’t take care of myself but you also-“  
Hanzo was cut off by a kiss from Jesse, it was a sweet kiss and certainly not want to go any further. Its only purpose was to shut him up from ranting at Jesse. Hanzo felt one of Jesse’s warm hands cup his face and the other caressed his hand. Jesse was kissing him, even in their previous endeavours they had never kissed before. Jesse pulled away with a smile and nuzzled their noses.  
“You are something Hanzo…” Jesse whispered. Hanzo blushed but couldn’t help but smile at the comment. Jesse pulled away and laid back on the rock. Hanzo turned away and looked out at the sunset.  
“Y-you were worried about me?” Hanzo asked softly. Jesse placed his hands behind his head and let the last of the warm sun rays dry his clothes.  
“Of course I was,” he answered honestly. “I wouldn’t a jumped in if I wasn’t.”  
“I was only swimming.”  
“I can see that now,” Jesse answered with a flirtatious tone to his voice. Hanzo rolled his eyes. “But I did, didn’t even think. I just jumped.”  
“That was foolish of you.”  
“I know…”  
Both fell into silence as they listened to the waves hit the rocks and watched the sun begin to set. Hanzo kept his legs in the water, it stopped him from fidgeting while sitting next to the cowboy. His fingers began to twirl the shell still held in his hand. After a while Jesse spoke up.  
“Do you often come swimming here?” Hanzo turned to the cowboy who was looking at him.  
“All the time,” Hanzo answered and leaned back a little. “It helps me think. I have always loved water.”  
“Ya know… We do have a pool.” Jesse commented as he watched Hanzo’s face. Hanzo nodded,  
“It is not the same.” Hanzo turned back to the water and kicked his legs. “I have always loved the water, as long as I can remember. I use to sneak away from our holiday home when I was little to go swimming in the sea. Any chance I got I would take it.” Hanzo smiled softly, “we didn’t live near a sea so I loved it when we had the chance to go. I love collecting shells and stone when I could. I had a little collection when I was younger.”  
“Sounds nice,” Jesse muttered softly as he sat up. He smiled at Hanzo and placed an arm around his shoulders. “Your like Ariel.” Hanzo turned to Jesse with a frown.  
“Who?”  
“The Little Mermaid…” Jesse explained, “Or well Merman… I wonder if there are any famous stories about mermen. We should check it out.” Jesse smiled and leaned in to kiss Hanzo’s cheek which made him blush once more.  
“Y-yeah…”  
“Hey Hanzo?” Jesse asked, “mind if I come swimming with you next time? Properly that is?” Hanzo smiled and closed his hand around the little orange shell and nodded.  
“Alright, but maybe where swimming trunks like me.” Hanzo chuckled before standing up, retrieving his bag and motioning for them to climb back up. As Jesse stood up to question how they were getting back up a long rope was thrown down the cliff side towards them. Jesse seemed perplex but Hanzo didn’t question it, no doubt it was Genji’s doing and he would do it the next time Hanzo went swimming.  
Maybe next time he wouldn’t be alone though…


End file.
